dcuniverseonlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Game Update 37
June 4, 2014 Subtitles We have added subtitles to DC Universe Online! Subtitles are now available in English, French, German, Spanish and Italian and will use the language chosen in the launch pad. To turn subtitles on in game, go to Settings>Audio and turn on Show Movie Subtitles. Parts of the game in French, German, Spanish and Italian are still in the process of being transcribed, and we will continually update the game until all parts are translated as intended. New Legends Character! This one looks like a job for Supergirl! Fly into Legends PvP and continue the fight for truth and justice. Supergirl is now available on the Marketplace AND Legends Vendor. *Members may purchase this item in game for 100 Marks of Legend on a per character basis. *Members and non-members may purchase this item in the Marketplace. **The Marketplace version of this item is redeemable for every character on the account, and it is not tradeable. Base Improvements! We’ve taken steps to improve the convenience of your base! Bases are now capable of holding a total of six amenities, up from four. In addition, we’ve also decreased the cooldown on the warp to base, from 30 minutes, down to 10! New Amazon Fury Part I Feats Added! Additional Feats have been added for Amazon Fury Part I! In addition, players will find two new iconic encounters in Gotham Under Siege, featuring The Joker and Batman. Some feat values have also been increased. See the below notes for details! Earth Power Revisions Based on feedback from our last live update, and from our Test Server, we have made additional changes to Earth Powers, including two new abilities Soothing Sands and Fortify Golem! Please see the Powers section in the notes below for a full description of these changes. Paysafe Card – PC Only Players now have the option of making purchases in game using Paysafe Card! This is a popular payment method in Europe and is gaining popularity in other regions, including the United States. This payment method uses our in-game web browser and we hope provides additional convenience for our customers. New in the Marketplace! Now Featured in the Marketplace – Amenities! Now available are: Mail, Broker, Soder Vendor, Respec Station, Bank and Sparring Target. Buy them separately or together in our featured bundles, the War Room Amenity Pack and the Day Trader Pack! Alerts *Themyscira Divided **The statue weapon or shield must now be restored to the sentry statue before the path to the other statue item will be available. In other words, if you go to the Vista to get the statue shield first, you must restore the shield to the sentry statue before the path to the Temple will be available. Similarly, if you go to the Temple first, the Vista path will not be available until the statue weapon is restored to the sentry statue. Art *Amazon Fury Part I **Fixed a visual issue with the Lion pounce ability. **Amazonian hounds are a bit larger now. *Adjusted the visual of the first snow plane of Fortress of Solitude: The Chasm, just past the initial tunnel entrances. *Villains can no longer exit the pit of the Hall of Doom through a hole in the wall collision. Audio *Fixed a bug in Trigon's Prison where Jinx's voice over is inaudible during a cinematic. *Fixed a bug where communicators would sometimes stop playing until the next time a player zoned. Bases *Increased the amount of base amenities players can have in one base from four to six. *Reduced Warp to Base cooldown to from 30 minutes to 10 minutes. Combat *Fixed an issue with the crit bubbles to display the correct text. Feats *Amazon Fury Part I feat point values have been updated for the following: **Keep it Safe – 50 points, up from 10 **Don’t Go Ballistic – 25 points, up from 10 **No Port in This Storm – 25 points, up from 10 **Knight Shift – 25 points, up from 10 **I Got This – 25 points, up from 10 General *Amazon Fury Part I **Players who do not meet the Combat Rating requirement for Gotham Wastelands are now properly informed they do not meet the requirements. Powers Earth *General **While in Tank role you will now receive the correct amount of Defense and Toughness based on your Dominance. *Earth Knockdown Effects **We've re-tuned the physical effects of knockdowns from Earth powers so that they knock enemies more upwardly than outwardly. *Power Points **These have been reset and refunded for Earth power users due to significant changes to the Geokinesis tree. Seismic Tree Shards *The "Crushed" Power Interaction on Shards has had the DoT effect removed. *The damage bonus for the power interaction will now be instant. Range has been increased to 25 Meters Debris Field *The "Crushed" Power Interaction on Shards has had the DoT effect removed. *The damage bonus for the power interaction will now be instant. Dazed knockdown has been made more vertical, and magnitude was reduced. Striking Stones *The "Crushed" Power Interaction on Shards has had the DoT effect removed. *The damage bonus for the power interaction will now be instant. Jackhammer *Removed Power Cost from first 3 Aftershocks. Reduced base damage on Aftershock attacks. *Increased Power Interaction Damage on Aftershock Attacks. *Knockdown was made more vertical, and magnitude was reduced. Unstoppable *Knockdown was made more vertical while magnitude was reduced. Localized Tremor *Knockdown for Dazed bonus was made more vertical while magnitude was reduced. *Power Interaction damage will not hit once for more damage, as opposed to additional hits. Pebble Blast *Knockdown for Dazed bonus was made more vertical while magnitude was reduced. *Now does a sphere at target application of the Dazed PI, doesn't have additional damage Upheaval *Removed Power Cost from Aftershock attacks, reduced cooldown, and now causes additional damage to Dazed enemies. Geokinesis Tree Rumblecrush *No longer summons a weaponized rock, this summons the rock above your enemies like Meteor Strike, and always applies the crushed tag. Totem *Has switched position to the bottom middle of the Geokinesis tree and now increases damage by 50% in Damage role. *Totem now heals Golems regardless of your role. *The amount healed per tick has increased slightly. *It no longer increases Crystal's chance to crit but now increases your chance to crit. New Ability: Soothing Hands *Heals you while granting immunity to control effects for a short time. *In Tank role, increases your Control Resistance by 10% and also removes control debuffs for up to 7 team mates. New Ability: Fortify Golem *Shields and restores Power over time to your Crystal or Brick Golem. *Also increases the strength of Brick's defensive powers based on your Dominance score. Summon Crystal Golem or Brick Golem *Access to both Crystal and Brick Golems are now available through the purchase of a single trait. Summon Brick Golem *In damage role, Brick now taunts enemies to protect his master. *Taunting enemies consumes Brick's power. *In Tank role the "Damage Shift" effect is always active, transferring a portion of your incoming damage to Brick. *When relatively healthy Brick uses Jackhammer to damage enemies and significantly reduce the damage he receives. *When damaged he uses Self Repair to recover health over time. *When severely damaged he will use Envelop once per combat. *Each of these special abilities require power for Brick to activate. Summon Crystal Golem *Crystal now prefers range and use primarily thrown weapon attacks. *She uses super powers that can cause considerable damage but require power to activate. *Her super powers cause additional damage to enemies who are Dazed or Crushed. *Crystal no longer applies group breakout. *Being in control of Crystal prevents Weapon Mastery super power critical damage bonuses from applying. Damage Shift *This ability has been removed and is no longer available. *The functionality of this ability is now applied automatically when using Summon Brick Golem while in the Tank role. Electricity *'Flux' will now shield grouped teammates when used in Healer role. PvP ''' *Restored the PvP node markers to its former appearance. '''Settings *The Enable Ability Tray Fading setting now works again. Styles *Stalwart Defender chest style should no longer display multiple emblems. Teleporters *Players should no longer be able to walk into Raid Teleporters if they do not meet the Combat Rating requirement. UI *Fixed a rare bug where icons would sometimes not display correctly in the ability tray when changing abilities. *Traits UI - The combo display now updates correctly. *Fixed an issue that would occasionally prevent map overlays in the mini map from showing up. Voice Chat *Fixed a bug preventing players from disabling Voice Chat. *PS4 Only: Fixed voice chat issues in voice channels with more than 4 players (raid group, league, custom). The issues would have caused the following symptoms: *The quick menu option "Current Voice Channel" does not show everyone that is actually in the chat channel. *The green speaker icon is not reliably lighting up during voice transmission. *Speaker icons are missing altogether for group members. *Volume overrides are not working reliably when specifying a volume adjustment for a specific player. Weapon Mastery *The Martial Arts Mastery trait tooltip has been updated to say it requires Enhanced Shuriken instead of Empowered Shuriken. *The Martial Arts Mastery trait tooltip has been updated to say it requires Spinning Punch instead of Spin Punch. *The Brawling Mastery combo Stomp Smash into Enhanced Shuriken should now function properly while flying. *Bow, Dual Wield, and Hand Blaster Explosive Shot Mastery now deals damage to up to eight enemies instead of just your target. Weapons *'Shield' **Fixed a bug that still had Restoration in the first row of Shield passives. This was updated this to its correct stat, Critical Healing Magnitude. Category:Game Update